happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Goofs/TV episodes
These are goofs that appear in the TV series of Happy Tree Friends. Note: Do NOT add images that depict a character doing something stupid, as many characters do idiotic stuff. Only add in animation errors or an impossibility in logic. 'One Foot in the Grave' The Wrong Side of the Tracks Happy Tree Friends - The Wrong side of theTracks Part 1 thumb top-center 510x255-true.png.jpg|Cuddles' hair should be under the hat because there's no hole on the hat. Imagelumpyupsidedown.jpg|Russell missing his whiskers, and if the show was following real logic, Cuddles and Russell's hats should fall off as it is soon revealed that they are upside-down. Hatless sign.png|The sign has no construction hat on it... Sign with hat.png|...but now it does. Lifty or Shifty.png|Lifty is notably bigger than Shifty when they are often equally sized From Hero to Eternity From Hero to Eternity PT2 39.PNG|A snowball this size... From Hero to Eternity PT2 43.PNG|...couldn't cause this big a flood FromHerotoEternity25.PNG|Cuddles' tail and scarf are missing FromHerotoEternity31.PNG|Splendid uses the washing machine at the end of the row... From Hero to Eternity PT2 12.PNG|...but its location changes. Now the location of the dryer... From Hero to Eternity PT2 64.PNG|...will change to be at the end of the row. And the Kitchen Sink 1 43.jpg|Cub's eyes facing each other. IMG 20131104 172344.jpg|Cub can survive with half of his body gone, but not these two? 'Lesser of Two Evils' Party Animal Party Animal.jpg|Toothy's incorrectly drawn nose, and pupils on all 4 eyes. W-What was I doing!!.PNG|When Flippy snaps out of it, he only has blood on his eyes... Flippy had the best birthday ever.PNG|..but in the next scene, there's blood around his mouth. It probably came from the smoothie he just drank. Ipso Fatso Breakfeast.jpg|Giggles and Petunia both have glasses of juice... Gigglesandpeatuine.jpg|...but now Petunia's glass is gone floatingbarbels.png|See those floating barbels? Oh no.jpg|Red blood on Toothy's neck, but orange blood spills out paynomind.png|These two don't mind watching their friend die front of them. Also, Russell's buckteeth are intact, yet a piece is seen at the other side of his head. Bad Handy.jpg|Nutty and Russell's corpses disappear wallgoof.png|The wall has no visible holes, yet Lumpy's remains go through it deadtreadmill.png|Sniffles doesn't have tape on his glasses... flattenedtreadmill.png|...now he does. Don't Yank My Chain Cuddles injured .jpg|Stitches and bruises on Cuddles' face when he falls... Don't yank my chain 02.PNG|but they're gone when Lumpy brings the bucket up. Sliced half Mole Head.jpg|The chain usually appears this long... 9283.jpg|...but now it's longer than usual when laid on the tracks. 'The Third Degree' Doggone It Gighurt.jpg|There are clothes hanging on the clothesline... hangingfordearlife.png|...now there aren't. whistlethisway.png|When Lumpy pounces, the whistle flies in the opposite direction... eatdawhistle.png|...but now he's right underneath it? Concrete Solution Bqrwzgvdvre.png|Handy's tail isn't in the cement... Brxdbgtfhtfh.png|...but now it is. Bxhfghfdr.png|Handy's body isn't visible through the cement, despite him being only pushed an inch or so deep Lumpy antlers up.png|Lumpy with both antlers pointed up Chugsdfgvyuthguvfd.png|Nutty's unaligned mouth. Cnhfgtxded.png|No straps are shown on the ambulance walls... Concretebelly.jpg|...but now they appear Pinned Up.jpg|The Mole wasn't that high up when he died Ouchjustouch.png|Blood spews from Lumpy's nose and mouth... Drscsrvettyft.png|...but no blood is dripping from his nose Cement Block.png|Handy's body shouldn't be visible, as his whole body was concealed inside the block. Destroyed Bridge.png|Nutty's carcass is missing from the destroyed bridge. Sea What I Found Russellinflated.png|How could the sea animals damage his eyepatch without breaking his helmet? Image butter shitfy.jpg|1. Shifty with Pac-Man eyes. 2. Shifty is facing left and his legs are bent... Trapped Arm.png|...now his body is facing right and legs are straight... Imagedwroning.jpg|...now he's facing to the left with his legs bent once again. Lifty was supposed to let go of the gold Shifty once he died. Also, despite dying far from each other, Lumpy's corpse is next to them Electriceel.png|Electric eels don't live in saltwater. Reminds me of the other time this happened. 'Four to the Flour' Easy For You to Sleigh DO NOT STEAL FROM FLIPPY by flippyraepfaceplz.png|Following logic, Shifty's hat should fall off his head. Sleight 70.jpg|Three goofs here: 1. Shifty's ribs shouldn't be part of his skin. 2. Shifty's skin has both arms, despite losing one earlier. 3. Flippy is covered from head to toe in blood... Sleight 74.jpg|...so how did Flippy clean himself and get all the way here in a matter of seconds? Wishy Washy Too much mouthwash.png|A normal person would have died drinking this much mouthwash and tree friends are famously easier to kill than normal people Scaryasslumpy.png|Lumpy's eyes are green here, but in Concrete Solution they are blue Suicuide.jpg|The fur in the sink dosn't look that dirty. Also, there's no blood on her potato peeler. Who's to Flame? notvisibletail.png|Petunia's tail should be visible against the towel, considering its size Oddd.png|Giggles smiling while on fire? LOL! Imagenuttyandmole.jpg|Handy with orange blood. 'Marooned Five' Every Litter Bit Hurts Deathbytree.jpg|No blood on Giggles' face marking... Stoprighthere.png|...now there is blood on Giggles' face marking. hoof.jpg|Lumpy has hooves, but in a later episode he has toes Drainage.png|Giggles' bow is soggy and wet in this shot... Cleanlake.png|...now her bow is completely dry when she overlooks the lake. As You Wish Vlcsnap-2013-06-11-04h53m17s91.png|Disco Bear clearly drops the lamp here... teleporting lamp.png|...so how did it get all the way over here? asyouwish--falling.JPG|Pop mysteriously gone on the tip of the rocket. Twocoonsandabear.jpg|The tip of the rocket is in the van... novan.png|...and now the van is missing. Sniff.jpg|Sniffles loses both of his arms here... rocketroadkill.png|...now there's one when he is crushed. mudpuddle.png|The mud puddle where Sniffles found the lamp... mudpuddlevanished.png|Disappears after his arms get torn off Store Ceiling.png|Before Lifty and Shifty burst through the ceiling of Petunia's shop, there's a pre-cut/shaded area of the hole where Lifty and Shifty crash through. Take a Hike Hike 8.jpg|Sniffles' lips are supposed to be at the tip of his snout, not under it Nutty's candy's gone.png|Nutty's lollipop, sucker, and candy cane are missing... Bee hive gone.png|...so is the beehive... Candy's back.png|...but at least he got his full wardrobe back. now the ax is gone.png|Ax and tent supplies are gone Canteen with strap.png|Lumpy's canteen had a strap... Canteen without strap.png|...now it doesn't. Petunia and dirty water.png|Isn't this a little dirty for her OCD to handle? But then again, she WAS dehydrated. true story.png|This Blurb is true... implying it isn't.png|...but the next one implies otherwise. Tooth's face bashed in.png|Toothy's face is bashed on a rock... Now it isn't.png|...now it's okay, unlike the rest of him. Toothy's arm fell off.png|Toothy's swollen arm falls off here... 350px-TakeAHike.jpg|...then magically reappears. Happycampers.png|There is an additional lollipop on Nutty's tail 'Deep Six' Snow Place to Go HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 9.png|Cuddles only has his head in the water... HTF Moments - Toothy and Cuddles death (TV S01 E06.1) 10.png|...but how can his body from the waist down be gone when Toothy pulls him out? Orcaeye.png|The orca has its eye closest to the hole... Orca.jpg|...now it's its nose that's closest to the hole. Dunce Upon a Time Nuttygoffxd.jpg|Nutty has an extra lollipop on his chest Dunce goff.jpg|Characters briefly shown with Internet Season 2 designs. This might have been intentional, seeing how the animators decided to recycle animation to save money. Nutty and jelly beans(actually it's a seeds).jpg|When Lifty and Shifty first presented the beans to Nutty, there was a blue, yellow, orange, red, magenta, and purple bean... 83441.jpg|...but when Nutty presented them to Giggles, the yellow bean became a green bean. Look at his eyes!.png|Giant Lumpy with no pupils. Gems the Breaks Gemstobreak giggles and petunia.png|Petunia's head is smaller than Giggles' head. Petunia's flower is also a bit out of place. Heart.png|Splendid pukes his heart out, but he's still living. Gemstobreak splendid sick.png|Splendid missing his tail. (Unless it's under his blanket.) 'Seventh Heaven' A Change of Heart meat on bones.png|There is still meat on both bones here... meat gone.png|...but now it's gone. im-pose-able.png|It should have been impossible for Disco Bear to make this pose since heart attacks paralyze. A Hole Lotta Love HTF Moments - Mime run for his live (TV S01 E07.2) 10.png|Cuddles' lawn is littered with trash... cleanlawn.png|...now it's all clean Mime to Five HTF TV Mime to five 64.png|Blood on her face... HTF TV Mime to five 65.png|gone when she falls. Enteringthecircus.png|Russell's tail is missing 'Behind the Eight Ball' Blast from the Past Where'd it go.png|The slide was dismantled and removed... slideisback.png|...and now it's back Chew Said a Mouthful HTF Moments - Nutty and his disaster (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|The ketchup and mustard dispensers are missing. lotsofsugar.png|Considering the amount of sugar, that tiny cup should be overflowing lock.png|The lock on the back of Nutty's helmet... lockgone.png|...disappears in the next scene (and for the rest of the episode) HTF Moments - Mole the Hot-Dog Vendor (TV S01 E08.2) 4.png|Mime is checking his watch... nowatch.png|...now the watch is gone, and Mime is just pointing at his wrist topfacingaway.png|The top of the can faces away from Disco Bear... topfacingtowards.png|...now it faces towards him See What Develops Mole camera.jpeg|Crank on left side... Devel 8.jpg|now on the right side. puddle.png|Mole spills water on the floor... puddlegone.png|...but the puddle disappears Dailyacorn.png|The building on the left... purplebuilding.png|...is replaced by a purple building shopping.png|Russell and Cro-Marmot have no balloons... IMG 20131029 164405.jpg|...but instantly do after Mime makes one for Giggles bluehair.png|Parts of Cuddles are blue before being frozen Vlcsnap-00004.jpg|Mime's corpse cannot be seen in the photo booth Exposed.png|The moment Splendid's photo was taken... Splend.png|...what the photo looks like Photo Collection.PNG|The Mole never took a photo of Lumpy. 'Nine Lives' Idol Curiosity Bow on hat.png|Giggles' bow is on her hat... Bow on head.png|...then she loses her hat but her bow's appeared at it's normal position. many scratches on Sniffles.png|Sniffles is covered in scratches before entering the grove of killer flowers Scratches only on Sniffles' haad and snout.png|There are only scratches on Sniffles' head and snout... Scratches all over his body.png|...but in the very next shot, he's covered in them. Idol flies through glassless window.png|Sniffles' arm is on his cheek. Also, the idol flies through a window that clearly has no glass... Unbroken glass window.png|...but now the same window clearly has glass and it isn't even broken. Yfcfvhgv.png|Eyes looking at different side. but he's attached to the boat.png|Russell is attached to the ship by his intestines, so this is only possible if the ship somehow went through this hoop (which it is much too big for) Home Is Where the Hurt Is Crotchpain.png|Giggles sliding on the right banister... Egdfhgfg.png|...but on the left when she reaches the bottom. Sagtrdt.png|Seeing that there's no wall that connects the doors, it would have been easier for Handy to walk around them. Aw Shucks! HTF - Aw Shuck ! 27.png|Giggles' corpse smiling (although she didn't have this expression when she died) HTF - Aw Shuck ! 23.png|Dunking booth damaged during destruction... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 28.png|...now the dunking booth is undamaged. HTF - Aw Shuck ! 15.png|1.No lily pads here... 2.A wire is wrapped around Toothy's left ear... HTF - Aw Shuck ! 16.png|1...now there are lily pads when Toothy drowns. 2...now the wire is around his right ear. Sin título (5).png|The blood in Giggles' brain is pink. 'Ten Speed' A Sight for Sore Eyes Sight 49.jpg|Open cabinet... Sight 51.jpg|...closed here... Sight 56.jpg|...open again. Sight 55.jpg|If the plane did this... Sight 84.jpg|...how could it cut like this? Single Lens.png|Are Sniffles' glasses really one lens? Bump!.png|Russell with two hands. Wipe Out Wipe 64.jpg|The stripe on Lumpy's board is gone. Wipe 68.jpg|The girls tear their lips off on his ice... Wipe 69.jpg|...but they're gone when Cro-Marmot leaves; Wipeout----toes.JPG|Lumpy with toes? The only instance we'll ever see him with these. Wipe 47.jpg|The Mole only spreads Handy's blood on the top of this surfboard... Wipe 48.jpg|...then it somehow got to the bottom. Letter Late than Never Letter 12.jpg|There are tears in the sweater... Sweater.png|...but not when Giggles wears it. 'The Eleventh Hour' Wingin' It one pilot cockpit.png|There's only one pilot. This would never happen on a commercial plane. Where'd Cuddles go.png|Cuddles mysteriously disappeared. cuddles' body disappears.png|He can even do the trick posthumously. And Flaky's gone too. four feet.png|His feet are on the floor but are somehow showing under the blanket. And Lumpy is missing from his seat. missing parachutes.png|The parachutes are no where to be seen. only mime.png|If this happened to Mime, it should have happened to everyone. And he somehow has another nose under his skin? closed door.png|This door was obviously open since everyone else flew out it. So who closed it? Beaverwatchingtv.png|One of Toothy's freckles laying over his mouth. Tongue in Cheek Achoo.png|Sniffles shouldn't sneeze from just tasting pepper. Gluegun.jpg|Sniffles bandages his hand... handshealed.png|...but his hand soon turns back to normal razorteeth.png|Sniffles gets his teeth cut... Shreddedtongue.png|...but now they look fine bigants.png|The Ants are drawn too big in this scene Tonguetied.png|Sniffles' tongue is shredded and tied to the paddle... Thatissooooogross!.JPG|...but now it isn't. And nothing is holding the paddle up. fistpump.png|Lumpy wears the skin from Sniffles left hand over his right hand Easy Comb, Easy Go Sugarcub_7.jpg|Since when is Nutty's brain as small as Lumpy's? What 5.jpg|Disco Bear missing his refelction. Easy Comb, Easy Go.JPG|Burn marks on Disco Bear's head... Sugarcub 8.jpg|...now the burns are gone. Cub in Easy Comb, Easy Go 1.png|Cub is WAY shorter than this hedge... Pop, you moron!.PNG|...but Pop manages to cut his head... Brain 22.jpg|...like this. Also, how could the cut harm the head, and not the brain? Hair 22.jpg|How could Disco Bear tell if The Mole finished if he sliced his eyes off and all that hair blocking his view? Good as new!.PNG|Shouldn't that hair growth formula grow on his face? It's all over him. dunk.png|Disco Bear's eyes are closed when he dunks his head... Hairyeyes.png|...yet his eyes are affected (to be fair, he opened his eyes quickly after, so it's likely a few drops got in) 'Twelfth Night' I've Got You Under My Skin Doorknob.jpg|Giggles accidentally pulls off the doorknob to her front door... Under 24.jpg|but when Sniffles and Lumpy arrive, the doorknob remains on the door as if it had never been touched. Under 22.jpg|Blood leaking from left side... Buried.png|...leaking from right side... Sick giggles.jpg|...then on left again. In a Jam Jam_24.jpg|Handy's teeth are chipped... Jam_26.jpg|...now they aren't. Also his ears are missing. Jam 12.jpg|Cuddles looking very sick... inajam---mynewguitar.JPG|...somehow recovered! Just saying, this could have happened a few days later. Jam 33.jpg|Cuddles with an eye patch and pirate hat... Jam 34.jpg|...now they're gone when he's fully stuffed. Also, the background is different. Jam 27.jpg|Sniffles with his headphones... Jam 28.jpg|...now they're gone when he lands on the control box. intestinesbrain.png|Sniffles' intestines are pulled out before his brain... intestinesbrain2.png|...now his brain and intestines are in the proper place. Also, his blood is orange. bloodyfloor.png|There is blood where Lumpy is standing... Lumplel.png|...but the floor is clean when he dies. Large_brain.png|Who's brain is that? It can't be Lumpy's. Not only different than his usually is but it wouldn't even fit in his head. 180px-Band Cuddles.jpg|Cuddles' eye patch is smaller than his other eye. Junk in the Trunk Still living fish.png|Given how long the fish was out of water, it should be dead by now. blood on elephant.png|Some of Cuddles' blood gets on the elephant when he dies... No blood on elephant.png|...but the blood is gone when Lifty and Shifty reconstruct the van. Also, there are four raccoons in one shot (motion blur). Limp Giggles.png|Giggles goes limp when she dies... erect Giggles.png|...but her body is erect the next time we see her. nomarking.png|Lifty missing his tummy marking Elephant below a very strong Lifty.png|Lumpy's Elephant is obviously below Lifty... Lifty lands before it.png|...but Lifty somehow lands before it does. Also Lifty's arms weren't seen despite being ripped off. 'Friday the 13th' Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow Ddddddd.png|Two goofs here: 1. Cuddles looks in the mug, but doesn't notice the coffee inside. 2. Coffee is hot, so how could Cuddles not feel the heat on the cup? Coffeeburns.png|1. A burn like this... 2. Cuddles only splashes coffee on his cheek... Partyset.png|1...shouldn't have healed this quickly 547301.jpg|2...so why does he also bandage up his ear, which didn't get burned? Trombone.png|How's Mole playing that trombone when his lips are covered? Double Whammy Screenshot double whammy.png|Petunia missing her tail inconsistencies.png|1. Flippy tore the propeller off Petunia's plane, but it's intact here. 2. Disco Bear's head was blown up, but it seems to be in one piece. bloodbeforeboom.png|Flippy has blood on his face before Nutty's head explodes Autopsy Turvy Vlcsnap-00005.jpg|Fliqpys (Evil Flippys) kill their own kind (this may not be a goof because Fliqpy is known to kill anyone and everyone, which apparently includes himself) featuringmime.png|Mime is featured but doesn't appear, because he already died in the first half Category:Image galleries